Alone
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Hinata itu gadis aneh. Tidak normal. Dia benci berada di keramaian. Dia benci berada di keributan. Dia suka ketenangan. Dia suka sendirian. Terutama karena satu orang. Satu orang yang membuatnya ingin sendiri... di dunia ini./For NHDD #2 and Halloween's Day!/AU, Very OOC, rush, SakuSasuHinaNaru, rated T for gore. DLDR!/RnR please, minna-sama?


**Alone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ****Naruto fanfiction**** by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

_Sore wa zenzen suki desu..._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

_Atashi wa hisabishii ga zenzen suki desu yo..._

**.**

**.**

**Presented for ****NaruHina Dark Day (NHDD) 2nd Year**

**.**

**.**

_Tabun... Atashi wa zenbu bassurunakereba narimasen...!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun, kelas dua belas di Konoha High School. Ia sebenarnya sangat cantik, memang. Rambut indigonya itu tergerai dengan halus, bagaikan satin. Kulitnya putih seperti susu, hanya agak pucat. Dan tubuhnya yang semampai juga menambah daya tariknya. Terutama matanya. Mata sewarna lavendernya yang berkilauan bagaikan permata.

Tapi walaupun fisiknya nyaris sempurna, Hinata dijauhi teman-temannya. Semua itu karena mereka bilang Hinata itu 'gelap.' Kata mereka, setiap hari Hinata bagai dikelilingi aura gelap. Mungkin karena gadis itu sangat suka menyendiri. Kehadirannya terkadang menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan ia pun mulai dijauhi.

Dan Hinata tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dia justru cukup senang semua orang menjauhinya tanpa harus disuruh atau diminta olehnya. Ia muak berada di tengah teman-temannya—atau bagi Hinata, 'orang-orang munafik'—itu. Mereka membicarakan Hinata dengan seenaknya, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata menutup diri dan lebih memilih diam dan menyendiri.

Hinata tidak yakin kapan ia mulai menyendiri. Mungkin karena dulu saat SD, ia selalu di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Jadi, dulu saat Hinata SD di Konoha Elementary School, ia adalah gadis yang pendiam, cantik, pintar, dan masih bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Banyak anak laki-laki yang selalu _blushing_ setiap melihat senyum Hinata. Dan suatu hari saat kelas lima, anak laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha, menembak Hinata. Sayangnya, Sakura Haruno yang merupakan semacam 'penguasa'—yang juga menyukai Sasuke—tidak terima dan menyuruh pengikutnya untuk mem-_bully_ Hinata. Hinata trauma dan tidak bersekolah selama sebulan. Hingga sekarang itu berlanjut.

Walau begitu, Hinata diam-diam menaruh perasaan terhadap salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Ia bisa dibilang tampan. Prestasinya biasa, kecuali di bidang olahraga. Ia atlet basket andalan sekolah. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata bertemu dengannya saat masuk SMA, namun baru satu kelas di kelas sebelas. Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata mulai menyukai Naruto. Karena suatu kejadian tertentu.

"Ih, anak itu lagi! Menyebalkan!"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Bisikan-bisikan seperti itu lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa dilontarkan bisikan menyakitkan itu. Kadang, malah bukan bisikan. Dan seperti biasa, pelopornya adalah Sakura. Entah kenapa, ia satu sekolah lagi dengan Sakura. Padahal waktu SMP mereka berpisah. Hinata masuk Konoha Secondary School, sedangkan Sakura masuk Konoha Boarding School.

"_Ohayou_, Kiba. Eh, boleh kan kulihat tugas Biologi yang waktu itu? Hehehe..."

Hinata menoleh mendengar suara itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Suara itu hanya milik Naruto. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertinggal, duduk di kursinya dan membaca buku Biologinya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melirik Naruto yang sedang membujuk Kiba untuk memberinya contekan dengan susah payah.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_~" panggil seseorang. Hinata mendongak susah payah, hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Itu... itu Naruto!

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia terlalu gugup. Ia memalingkan wajah sejenak, dan berkata pelan, "_Na-nani_?"

"Kau kan pintar, boleh kan aku lihat tugas Biologimu. _Ne_, _ne_? _Onegai_~" pinta Naruto dengan sangat. Hinata memainkan jarinya gelisah. Ia tidak pernah disapa seperti ini sebelumnya. Pikirannya menjadi _blank_. Ia meraba buku latihan Biologinya.

"Ku-kurasa, boleh..." lirih Hinata. Ia baru saja akan memberikan tugasnya, saat interupsi yang dilakukan—tentu saja oleh—Sakura menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Naruto! Apa yang kaulakukan bersama... bersama _dia_?! Cepat ke sini, ada yang mau kubicarakan!" jerit Sakura histeris.

"_Ma-matte_, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto yang ditarik menjauh oleh Sakura.

Hinata kesal. Tentu saja. Sakura pasti sengaja. Ia pasti sengaja ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata. Karena sebenarnya, ia masih mendendam pada Hinata karena insiden penembakan Sasuke itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Sakura tidak ada harapan pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hinata mengepalkan tanngannya erat. Ia mendecih pelan. Dalam hati ia sudah mengutuk Sakura. Jangan salah, Hinata bukanlah semanis kelihatannya. Ia sudah banyak berubah dalam tujuh tahun. Penderitaan, kesakitan, rasa malu, dan frustasi sudah terlalu menumpuk dalam dirinya dan mengubahnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia bagaikan jatuh terlalu dalam dalam kubangan kegelapan yang menggerogotinya secara perlahan.

"Kasihan. Sejak dulu dia selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Sakura," bisik salah seorang gadis di kelasnya kepada temannya.

'_Cih, tidak ada gunanya mengasihani kalau tidak membantu. Munafik!'_ batin Hinata dalam hati. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah kedua gadis itu, yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata memutuskan untuk diam dan mengambil kembali buku Biologinya yang tak jadi terpakai. Sungguh sayang. Ia menelusuri jejak sentuhan Naruto di buku itu. Masih terasa sedikit hangat. Hinata menggenggamnya erat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jika seperti ini, barulah Hinata merasa—dan juga terlihat—seperti orang normal. Dan kadang, diiringi senyum tipisnya juga.

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan guru Biologi mereka, Shizune-_sensei_. Dan segera pula, seperti biasa, Hinata menjalani hari-hari membosankannya dengan belajar.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dalam diam. Langit sudah memerah, senja. Ia baru saja selesai piket. Teman sekelasnya yang piket hari ini adalah Ino, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji. Sungguh menyiksa. Ino, sebagai wakil Sakura, tentu saja bolos demi membantu Sakura menyiksa Hinata. Sasuke, ia tentu saja mau membantu, tapi sebenarnya Hinata tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, karena menurutnya Sasuke adalah alasan ia di-_bully_—walaupun itu bukan salah Sasuke, tentu saja—dan akhirnya ia meminta Sasuke pulang saja. Sai tidak masuk hari ini. Dan Neji, sepupunya, yang selalu bertingkah bahwa Hinata adalah musuh karena perselisihan keluarga, dengan senang hati membiarkan Hinata bekerja sendiri. Sungguh merepotkan.

Tapi setidaknya ada satu hal bagus di hari ini. Saat ia sedang membersihkan meja masing-masing murid, ia menemukan sepasang sepatu bola di meja Naruto. Mungkin ia lupa. Naruto memang sering melupakan barang-barangnya sendiri. Dengan senang hati Hinata mengambilnya. Ia berencana mengembalikannya secepatnya. Lagipula, hari ini klub Sepak Bola ada latihan jam lima.

Hinata berbelok ke kiri dari tangga di lantai tiga. "Ruang sepak bola... di... sini!" katanya pelan. Ia baru akan masuk ketika mendengar suara berbincang-bincang di dalam. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"—napa juga kau harus bersamanya? Kau kan tahu dia anak aneh!"

"Jangan kejam seperti itu, ah, Sakura-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_ tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Dia pintar lagi."

"Naruto, kau bodoh, ya? Dari sisi mana ia tidak buruk? Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia itu... tidak normal!"

"Mungkin kau benar..."

Hati Hinata bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Ia baru saja sadar yang bicara adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Hanya dengan mereka berdua berada di satu ruangan saja sudah membuat Hinata sangat cemburu—walaupun memang Sakura adalah wakil manajer klub Sepak Bola. Apalagi Naruto mengiyakan pernyataan Sakura bahwa Hinata 'tidak normal.' Hinata amat sangat marah sekarang. Ia merasa dikhianati, oleh orang yang disukainya!

**Brukh!**

Hinata menjatuhkan sepatu Naruto dan berlari kencang. Ia tak peduli ke arah mana kakinya membawa. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya memerah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, Hinata menangis. Ia memejamkan mata dan menangis tanpa suara. Dirasakannya dadanya sesak, entah karena berlari sambil menangis atau karena ucapan Naruto.

Hinata berhenti. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah ke dinding. Perlahan gadis Hyuuga itu mengusap air matanya yang masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya. Lavendernya tampak samar tertutupi air mata di bagian _schlera_ matanya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya—bagai berdoa—dan mengeratkannya sambil bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berdiri di depan ruang memasak. Entah bagaikan mendapat bisikan dari mana, Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menyusuri meja-meja kayu tempat murid-murid biasa menjalani pelajaran memasak. Dan di ujung meja tempat ia biasa memasak, ya, ada di sana. Berkilau dengan indahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari senja. Hinata menyentuhnya. Gagang kayunya halus, terbuat dengan baik. Sisi lainnya tajam memikat. Hinata menyentuhnya dan tersenyum. Ia mengambilnya dan keluar dari ruangan memasak.

"Hei, kau, anak aneh! Piketmu sudah selesai belum?!" seru Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sepertinya ia menunggu Sakura. Hinata melirik tangannya yang tersembunyi di belakang.

"Eh, malah diam lagi! Jawab! Sudah bel—"

**Zleb!**

Hinata menusukkan pisau yang dibawanya ke perut Ino. Mata Ino membelalak terkejut. Dan sedetik kemudian, ketika Hinata mencabut pisau itu, Ino pun ambruk dengan bersimbah darah. Hinata tersenyum puas. Ia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat... menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghangatkan dirimu. Seperti... ini adalah tujuanmu dan kau tidak ingin berhenti.

Hinata menginjak rambut pirang panjang Ino yang perlahan memerah. Ia mengangkat pisau itu dan melihatnya. Aliran darah merah segar yang terbentuk itu kembali membawa senyum di wajah Hinata. Saat darah itu menetes ke tangannya, lengket dan hangat, Hinata sangat suka sensasi itu.

Hinata melanjutkan berjalan. Kini ia punya tujuan. Dua orang. Naruto dan Sakura. Penyebab penderitaannya. Ia menuju ruang klub Sepak Bola. Darah menetes-netes dari tangan dan pisaunya juga dari sepatunya, menciptakan jejak-jejak merah mengerikan di lantai.

Di belokan, tiba-tiba Hinata bertatapan wajah dengan pengagumnya, Sasuke. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Dan sepertinya Sasuke belum sadar dengan pisau dan darah itu, karena Hinata menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah, Hinata. Piketnya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menanggapi dalam diam. Sejenak ia berpikir, Sasuke juga penyebab Sakura menyiksanya. Rasanya tidak salah juga membunuhnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

**Zleb!**

Lagi-lagi Hinata menusukkan pisaunya. Kali ini ke dada Sasuke, tepat di jantungnya. Sasuke terhuyung memegangi dadanya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia menyandarkan bahu ke dinding. "_Doushite_, Hinata...?" lirihnya, dan pemuda Uchiha itu langsung jatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

Hinata duduk berlutut di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke. Dikibaskannya poni _raven_ yang menutupi mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum. "Karena kau pengganggu. _Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Hinata di telinga Sasuke, walaupun tentu saja Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ia mengambil setetes darah dari bibir Sasuke yang basah oleh darah. Ia menempelkan darah itu di bibirnya dan meratakannya seperti memakai lipstik.

"Hadiah perpisahan terakhir._ Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Hinata lagi dan mencium dahi Sasuke hingga terdapat bekas bibir dari darah. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Rasanya bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya. Ia jadi tidak ingin berhenti.

"Kyaaa!"

Sebuah jeritan menghentikan langkah Hinata. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi horor. Hinata kenal dengannya. Dia teman sekelasnya, Tenten. Hinata tidak punya dendam pribadi dengannya, tapi Tenten sudah melihat perbuatannya. Dan Hinata tidak akan membiarkan 'hobi' barunya ini terhentikan.

"_Iie, dame... Onegai... Tasukete! Dare ka tasukete! Iie... IIE!_"

**Zleb!**

Hinata menusuk perut Tenten keras. Kematian yang cepat dan hanya sedikit sakit. Hinata tahu diri. Ia tidak punya dendam pribadi dengannya, jadi Hinata memberi Tenten sedikit keringanan. Sedikit darah yang dimuntahkan Tenten terciprat ke rok Hinata.

Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan kecilnya. Ia sangat berharap bertemu satu orang lagi. Makanya ia mengambil jalan memutar ke arah klub Kendo. Dan di sana. Dengan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang dan mata lavender yang identik dengan Hinata. Dialah kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Neji-_nii_, sini sebentar," kata Hinata.

"Apa? Aku mau pulang, yang lain sudah menungguku," balas Neji ketus. Ia perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Hei, rokmu kenapa? I-itu, darah? Hinata, apa yang kau—"

**Zleb!**

"Ugh..."

Naji ambruk di hadapan Hinata. Ia terlambat menyadari warna merah di rok Hinata, yang berakibat fatal: kematiannya. Hinata menusuknya di jantung. Ia tidak ingin menyiksa Neji. Ia lebih ingin menyimpan energinya untuk terakhir. Untuk Sakura dan Naruto, alasannya melakukan semua ini.

Hinata sudah ada di koridor dekat ruangan klub Sepak Bola. Dan di situ ada Sakura. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata. Lalu Sakura tersenyum licik, seperti biasanya.

"Belum pulang, anak aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis, merendahkan Hinata.

"Sakura..."

"Ihh... Jangan menatapku seperti itu, menjijikan! Dasar aneh!" seru Sakura jijik. Hinata makin terbakar amarah. Ia berjalan perlahan, lalu makin cepat, dan makin cepat. Sakura tidak berjengit atau lari, karena ia tidak menyadari darah di tubuh Hinata. Saat itu tubuh Hinata tertutup bayangan. Dan Sakura baru melihatnya setelah semuanya terlambat.

"Apa itu? Pi—KYAAA!" jerit Sakura sekeras-kerasnya. Ia terbelalak melihat darah mengalir keluar dari perutnya.

"Ohok!" Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Hinata mencabut pisau itu dan menusukkannya berulang kali ke tubuh Hinata. Menusuk, menebas, mengiris, melukai setiap jengkal tubuh indah Sakura, hingga menjadi penuh luka. Sakura menangis keras, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Ia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Ia sudah sangat kesakitan. Darahnya mengalir dan menjadi genangan di lantai.

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan, Sakura? Rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan karenamu. Tapi itu belum cukup. Kau rasakan ketidakberdayaanku, ya, kan? Nah, nikmatilah, Sakura, karena perasaan inilah yang akan kau rasakan untuk terakhir kali dalam hidupmu! RA-SA-KAN!" Hinata menjerit di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menusuk tubuh lemas Sakura sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya menebas tenggorokannya, memutus urat nadinya, dan mengambil nyawanya.

Hinata terengah-engah. Ia kelelahan. Ia ingin selesai. Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang harus merasakan kekejamannya. Karena motivasi itu, Hinata berdiri. Ia menginjak rambut _pink_ Sakura. Hinata mendecih kesal dan menendang tubuh kaku itu menjauh. Hinata berjalan lagi ke ruangan tujuannya yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya.

* * *

**Brak!**

Hinata membuka pintu dengan keras hingga menjeblak. Naruto berbalik badan hingga menatap Hinata. Naruto juga belum sadar akan darah di seragam Hinata, dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya ramah.

"Naruto-_kun_..." lirih Hinata. Ia maju perlahan mendekati Naruto. Darah menetes-netes dari pisaunya. Dan kini, Naruto sadar.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_... Itu... darah?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya. Darah semua orang yang menggangguku. Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, dan Sakura. Kubunuh mereka semua dengan pisau ini. Dan sekarang... giliranmu, Naruto-_kun_!" kata Hinata.

Hinata berlari menerjang Naruto dengan mengacungkan pisaunya. Naruto merapat ke dinding sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak berusaha lari, karena tidak mungkin. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tinggal menunggu ujung tajam pisau itu merobek kulitnya dan menusuk dagingnya.

Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi. Setelah agak lama, Naruto membuka matanya. Dan mata _sapphire_ itu membulat terkejut.

"_Naze_...?" lirih Naruto.

Pisau Hinata berada di dekat nadi leher Naruto, hanya tinggal satu senti saja. Tapi Hinata berhenti. Hinata menggigit bibirnya getir. Pegangannya pada pisau itu menjadi kendur karena gemetaran. Dan akhirnya, pisau itu jatuh dengan bunyi denting agak keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata jatuh terduduk dan menangis di lantai. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bau anyir darah menguar dan ikut melapisi wajahnya.

Naruto terkejut. Tapi ia mengendalikan diri dan ikut duduk agar sejajar dengan Hinata. Ia bingung dan kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto tercekat.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku... tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti bahkan membunuhmu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku terlalu mencintaimu..." jawab Hinata.

Naruto kembali dibuat kaget. Tangannya sedikit mengejang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ini terjadi.

"Naruto-_kun_... Aku adalah anak pendiam. Aneh. Tidak normal. Kehadiarnku hanya menyusahkan dan membuat suasana tidak enak. Tapi, begitu aku melihatmu saat kita sekelas, setahun lalu, perasaanku menghangat. Aku merasa dunia tidak lagi suram. Dan aku sadar, aku menyukaimu. Perasaanku makin bertumbuh. Tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya. _Demo, doushite?_ Kenapa kau sakiti perasaanku. Kenapa kau setuju pada Sakura kalau aku hanyalah anak aneh? Apa segala sikap baikmu itu palsu? Apa selama ini... perasaanku sia-sia?" tanya Hinata. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala kekesalan, frustasinya selama tujuh tahun yang selalu ia tahan.

Tak disangka-sangka, Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Hinata lembut. Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku sampai akhir, ya, Hinata-_chan_? Benar, aku memang berkata Sakura-_chan_ mungkin benar. Tapi aku belum selesai. Setelahnya, aku melanjutkan lagi. Kau tahu?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "'Mungkin Hinata-_chan_ memang pendiam dan suram, tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan tulus. Dan itulah yang membuatku menyukainya.' _Sou, aishiteru, _Hinata_-chan_!"

Hinata menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia menangis di dada itu. Rasanya hangat. Hinata tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia tidak salah mencintai Naruto. Ini perasaan paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia rasakan. Hinata tersenyum, kali ini tulus. Ia bagaikan sudah lama tak tersenyum. Rasanya aneh, tapi... memberi kesenangan.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Hinata dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Dan mereka pun saling berciuman. Rasanya hangat dan manis. Ini lebih membahagiakan. Membagi ciuma pertama mereka... Pilihan mereka tidak salah. Hinata tidak menyesal telah mencintai Naruto. Naruto tidak menyesal telah mencintai Hinata. Cinta mereka memang indah. Dan abadi.

Hinata telah memutuskan. Ia telah melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak lagi memiliki penyesalan. Semuanya harus berakhir di sini, sekarang, oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengambil pisaunya yang terjatuh. Ia sudah siap. Ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Ia mengakui semua kesalahannya. Dan ia akan menebusnya.

"_Matte_, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, mencegahnya dari menusukkan pisau itu ke nadi tangannya.

"_Na-nani, _Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, kaget karena tangannya dicegat begitu saja.

"Kalau kau akan melakukannya, kita lakukan bersama!" seru Naruto tegas.

"Eh? Tapi... tidak! Naruto-_kun_ tidak boleh pergi dulu! Kau masih berguna bagi dunia ini. Aku..."

"Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangannya. "Aku tak keberatan mati denganmu. Aku dan kau, kita satu. Aku tak mau kita terpisahkan. Jadi, ayo. Kita lakukan ini bersama!" seru Naruto.

Hinata menunduk, berpikir. Lalu ia mendongak lagi, mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Hai. Sa, ikimashou ne, Naruto-kun_."

Hinata dan Naruto memegang pisau itu bersama. Mereka saling bertatapan dan mengangguk bersamaan. Hinata menutup mata dan menarik nafas. Ia memang siap, tapi takut. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tahu Naruto akan menemaninya. Ia menenangkan diri. Ia sudah menetapkan pikiran, dan Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingkari tekadnya.

**Zleb!**

Hinata dan Naruto menusuk kedua pergelangan mereka. Darah segera mengucur deras. Nadinya benar-benar terkena dan sepertinya terputus. Hinata berjengit menahan sakit. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Hinata merasa lelah tiba-tiba. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Hinata sudah bersiap menutup mata, ketika Naruto berbisik di telinganya, "_Aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia hanya membalas dengan lirih, "_Aishiteru yo_, Naruto-_kun_."

Dan Naruto dapat merasakan genggaman Hinata mengendur. Perlahan tangannya mendingin. Dan Naruto tahu Hinata telah pergi, mendahuluinya. Dan Naruto juga tahu, kini waktunya telah tiba. _Shinigami_ telah menyanyikan lagu kematian, memanggilnya untuk kembali. Dan perlahan, ia juga menutup mata. Untuk selamanya. Tidak, Ia tidak menyesal. Ia mencintai Hinata. Dan Hinata juga mencintainya. Dan ia memikirkan akhir kisahnya. Kedua kekasih yang mati bersama sambil bergandeng tangan, indah. Dan kini, Hinata tak lagi sendiri.

**~The repeated history of Romeo and Juliet, with a little twist, and a little more love~**

**.**

**...ooO ****OWARI Ooo...  
**

**Happy Halloween, minna-sama! *keluar sambil pake kostum alay***

**Oh, ya, dan Happy NaruHina Dark Day, ya! Gosh, bikin fic ini bener-bener keterlaluan! Susah banget dapet feel dark-Hinata. Yah, jadi maafkanlah Shana yang sudah seenaknya membuat dark-Hinata, tapi hasilnya agak setengah-setengah begini. Semoga aja gak begitu ganggu yah.**

**Maybe that's all. Lagian Shana gak begitu mikirin kesalahannya. Kita kan harus selalu positive thinking, ne? Dakara, ima...**

**REVIEW, ONEGAISHIMASU! ~DE ARIMASU**


End file.
